


You're not worthy of my sister!

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Frottage, Locked In, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: An angry Nobukatsu waits at your door, with an embarrassed Nobunaga by his side. After a brief encounter, Nobunaga enacts a cunning plan to get the two of you closer...
Relationships: Oda Nobukatsu | Archer & Oda Nobunaga | Archer, Oda Nobukatsu/Reader
Kudos: 15





	You're not worthy of my sister!

An angry knocking sounds from your door, and you sit up in your bed. The knocking persists, and you take your time to stretch. Whoever is waiting on you can't be that angry, they'd simply break down the door in that case. Leisurely, you make your way to the door, resting your hand on the handle. The moment there is a pause in the knocking, you open it. 

Standing before you is none other than Oda Nobukatsu, and Oda Nobunaga. The latter wears a weary expression, not something she usually dons. Nobukatsu on the other hand looks irritated, amplified by the fact he is currently mimicking his sister in Avenger form. A mask covers the lower portion of his face, and it's still odd to see him with red hair. 

“Sorry master, he insisted.” Nobunaga explains. “You never have to apologize sister!” Nobukatsu protests before you can speak, forcing you to roll your eyes. “So what do you need?” You ask. “You cannot lay with her any more.” Nobukatsu orders, narrowing his eyes at you. You look at him dumbly, did you hear him correctly? “Excuse me?” You ask, wanting clarification. 

Nobukatsu's hand wraps around the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it. “Lay a finger on my sister again, and there will be consequences.” He threatens clearly, and you look at Nobunaga, who smiles innocently. “What did you tell him?” You question, looking unimpressed with the pair. “I didn't mean to!” Nobunaga quickly whines, causing your expression to soften. “I just kind of blurted it out when he asked me about the more intimate factors in my life.” She explains, glancing downwards in shame. 

“C-can you stop pretending I'm not here!” Nobukatsu shouts, snapping your attention. “Right, sorry.” You apologize, patting him on his head. It soothes him for a moment, before he remembers he's angry at you. “Ngh, just stop, my sister deserves only the best.” He quickly rants, not stopping until Nobunaga lightly slaps him around the back of the head. He quickly rubs where he was hit, and turns to face his sister. It's not hard to imagine him pulling puppy-dog eyes right now.

“I told you, he's special to me.” She explains with a huff. Evidently, she's been trying to explain for some time. “Sis...” He responds glumly, earning a sigh from her. “I guess there's only one way to prove it, Master!” She orders, and you stand at attention on instinct. Nobunaga smiles at the compliance, and shoves Nobukatsu into the room. Fortunately for him, your position has him land into your chest as opposed to toppling to the floor.

“S-sister!” He begins to call, pushing himself away from you. He makes for the door, but Nobunaga has already closed it. “Master, show him why I enjoy you, and I'll let you both out.” She instructs, and you can hear the smug smile she must be wearing. A click sounds, causing alarm to run through you. “This is your room correct? Let us out!” Nobukatsu orders as he turns to look at you. Gently, you push past him, and begin fiddling with the lock. 

“Dammit.” You curse, backing away from the door. Nobukatsu looks at you quizzically. “Every door here can lock from the outside alone, it's to deal with berserkers that go mad.” You explain, earning a huff from him. “We can't get out until someone from the outside disengages the lock.” You finish, slumping your shoulders. 

“Of course, as expected of my sister.” Nobukatsu notes with a sense of pride, causing you to roll your eyes. He walks over to your bed, and allows himself to sit on it. Idly, he stretches, and you're sure he has no idea how alluring that makes him. “We're going to be here a while, may as well get comfy.” He says, patting the space beside him. Whose room does he think this is anyway? You shake your head free of the thought, not about to deny comfort over something so petty. 

You slide into your bed, looking at the relaxing Nobukatsu. “I've been meaning to ask.” You begin, earning the full attention of Nobukatsu. “Did you dye your hair, or is it a wig?” You ask, and a delightful chuckle escapes him. “It's not a wig, touch it if you like.” He offers. He runs his fingers through his hair for a moment, before stopping for you to mimic the action. While you'd argue it's not necessary, it would be rude to refuse at this point, no? As delicately as you can manage, you run your fingers through his hair. He noticeable stiffens at your touch, but makes no move to stop you. His hair is silken, easily giving way to your touch. Evidently, it is well looked after. You soon remove your hand, and offer a smile.

“Very nice.” You compliment, not quite able to think of anything better to say. It seems to be enough, as you see a sparkle of a smile behind his eyes. Now if only he'd remove his mask for you to see the rest of it. “You're staring.” Nobukatsu notes, sounding almost amused. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, you tell him why. “You want me to take off my mask? I don't know...” He trails off, touching the chin of his mask as if in thought. 

A devilish twinkle sparks in his eyes, and he removes the mask in one sudden motion. He reveals a teasing smirk. “Much better.” You praise, and your hand is subconsciously on his head, giving him an encouraging pat. If you had to guess, you would have sworn such an act would cause him to blush, but no. His smirk simply shifts into a warm smile. The pair of you begin swapping tales, usually revolving around Nobunaga. 

Nobukatsu's stories focus around growing up with his sister, and how he could see from the beginning how legendary she would become. Your own were a little less flattering of her, usually involving her supporting your various attempts to fix certain timelines. Hell, you even told the story of how she drank too much sake at the most recent celebrations...

Still, trading tales can only go on for so long, and you've been stuck in your room with Nobukatsu for close to an hour. He inches close to you, and you allow him to rest his head on your shoulder. “It seems there's only one way to gain our freedom.” He begins, and you choose to not interrupt him. He clears his throat. “So, what is it my sister enjoys about you?” He asks. You're certain he already knows what, but there's no point in being coy right now. “On occasion, we like to, um.” You pause, this is a little more awkward than you initially thought. “Get intimate?” Your statement turns into a question, earning a laugh from Nobukatsu. 

“Intimate? I'm sure my sister would roll her eyes at such phrasing.” He sounds as if he is chastising you. You're about to retort, when you feel his hand begin to crawl down your stomach. “Still, if you're able to satisfy my sister...” He allows himself to trail off, his fingers beginning to slide under the hem of your trousers. It is a simple act, but enough to cause your blood to flow favourably, getting your cock to stir. 

“So, what does she usually do?” He asks, looking at your crotch instead of your face. It's impossible to hold in a gulp, as nervousness starts to swell within you. Not enough to stop you from answering of course. “Ah, usually she starts by...” You pause, trying to think of the right words. Lightly shaking your head, you decide to be as blunt as possible. “She enjoys using her mouth.” You reveal, and your cock twitches as you speak. 

“I have my doubts, but without her to say otherwise...” He responds, and takes hold of your trousers. Easily, he lowers them down just enough to reveal your underwear. A bulge shows off your erect cock through the fabric, and to your surprise; he licks his lips. “I certainly don't have the same skill as my sister, but I hope you enjoy this all the same.” He says softly, and your underwear joins your trousers in being lowered. Your cock stands firm, ready for anything that may come its way. 

Nobukatsu wastes no time in moving his face so it rests inches from your cock. You can feel his warm breath tickle against you with each exhale, and the desire to hurry things along bubbles to the surface. As much as the temptation appeals to you, you resist doing anything that may upset him. Finally, he plants his lips on your tip. The contact is over in seconds, and he wraps a hand around your shaft. He glances up to your face, looking for approval. You offer him and encouraging nod, and that's all he needs for his confidence to skyrocket. 

His hand begins to stroke you up and down, slowly caressing you. He darts out his tongue to tease your tip, and pre is already starting to accumulate. Not wanting to waste a drop, he quickly cleans what you've produced with his tongue, swallowing it eagerly. You let out a light moan of delight as his tongue passes a particularly sensitive spot, and he stops instantly. “Oh? I like that noise.” He comments in surprise, and his tongue all too readily laps at the spot. 

Your legs shiver, and you cannot hold back the flurry of moans that escape you. It all becomes too much to bear, and you feel your release approaching. You want to warn your partner, but the moans he elicits overpower any attempt to speak. At last, it becomes too much to hold back. Your seed shoots from your cock in several thick loads, coating Nobukatsu's face in cum. His face scrunches up, and some seems to have got in his mouth as he retreats from your length. 

“Ugh, salty.” He comments with a frown, looking at your softening cock. “N-not as bad as I feared though...” He almost whispers, and he begins to wipe your cum from his face. You frown for a second, not truly getting to savour the sight of his face covered in your seed. Something you quickly get over. 

A minute of content silence sits between the pair of you. “Very fun for you I'm sure, but that can't be all right?” He asks, breaking the silence. “No... I usually take care of her after.” You reveal, and Nobukatsu chuckles nervously. “W-well obviously we can't do that.” He says, waving off the suggestion. You raise a brow, and ask him why. “Because! I'm not... Equipped like her.” He explains, throwing random hand gestures as he does so. You offer a quick smirk, taking no small amount of pleasure from his response. With a gentle motion, you wrap your arms around him in a hug, pulling him up so his face is inches from yours. He has the decency to blush, but puts up no fight. 

“We can always skip to the next part.” You whisper, and he develops noticeable goosebumps as you speak. “W-which is?” He asks, trying to maintain some composure. The point of being worried about offending him is long gone, and with confidence you answer. “She enjoys riding me.” You reveal, and you run your hand down his back, only stopping when it rests on his buttocks. He squeaks as you give it a light squeeze. 

“I'm not sure I can.” He responds, and you raise a brow. “I've never done anything akin to that, it's quite intimidating.” He confesses, and he frowns. “S-sorry.” He hastily apologizes, which you quickly chastise him for. “I've got another idea...” You begin, and encourage him to get off you. He does so, lying next to you. “Do you mind getting your clothes dirty?” You ask, and he nods his head. “Then roll over.” You command, but he stays still. “You're not going to do anything I don't want right?” He asks, clearly concerned you may take him against his wishes. Not something you would ever do, but you can't blame him for not knowing that.

“I just need you to get naked, want to do it yourself?” You ask, and you can see the confidence returning to him. “I would prefer it.” He answers, and you get to your feet. You watch with a grin as he too gets to his feet. Honestly, it surprises you just how easily he managed to unzip the back of his outfit. With only a little difficulty, he manages to slip the top half off. The lower half is more easily dealt with, and he simply steps out of it. He is left wearing nothing but a pair of lace panties that look suspiciously like the ones that Nobunaga usually wears during your encounters. 

The sight only fuels the fire behind your renewed erection further, and you find yourself not caring enough to ask the question. “Is this enough?” He asks, looking at you almost like a puppy. You close the small gap between you, and rest a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, I can work with this.” You answer. Applying a little force to your touch, you encourage him to lie back down on the bed. His panties noticeably tent, and you're sure it's because of your gaze.

“So, what do I need to-” He's cut off as you place your hand on his bulge. Gently, you move your hand up and down to tease it through the fabric. He lets out a cute groan, and he fidgets restlessly in your grip. Shortly, you stop, instead moving your hand to grab the hem of his panties. Teasingly slow, you pull the clothing down over his cock and balls. To your slight surprise, he is completely shaven down there, not to mention he's more well-endowed than you would expect from his otherwise delicate frame. 

“Ready for something really fun?” You ask, and Nobukatsu nods with a whine. The temptation to make him beg prods at the back of your mind, but honestly? You want this just as much as he. You get atop of the bed, and place a knee either side of him. Taking your cock in hand, you position it to rest against his own. A sense of male pride feels you when it becomes clear you have a few inches over him. 

You loosen your grip on your cock, only to grab both your own and Nobukatsu's. With a gently first thrust, you rub the underside of your cock against his, eliciting a moan. His cock is warm and hard against your own, and while it's nowhere near the same as when you lay with Nobunaga, the feeling is still enough to draw you closer to climax. 

Settling into a slow steady rhythm, you fuck your hand as you grind against Nobukatsu's cock. It only gets easier, as a mixture of your fluids begin to leak, getting rid of the remaining friction. It quickly is not enough for him, as he begins to buck his own hips, trying to quicken the pace. The faces he pulls are the result of his lust-filled haze, and you decide to help him further. You begin to thrust with all your might, increasing the speed of your thrusts. 

“C-cumming!” Nobukatsu cries in delight, followed in quick order by his cock firing its salty load. It has nowhere to go but his own body, the cum not caught by your hand landing on his belly. “Shit.” You grunt, as your own climax is reached. You quickly release your cock, and your second load of the day joins Nobukatsu's in coating him. 

Nobukatsu pants rapidly as tries to catch his breath. You take the moment to examine your hand that is coated in the evidence of your deeds. With a wicked smile, you like the cum from it. Salty, obviously. “Have fun?” You ask as you finish cleaning your hand. Nobukatsu still breathes heavily, but manages a nod. “So, am good enough for Nobu?” You ask, using her pet name. 

An awkward silence sits in the room, and Nobukatsu's breathing begins to steady. “I think you need to prove yourself a few more times.” He answers, refusing to meet your gaze. Clearly expecting some resistance to the idea, he quirks a brow when you laugh quite jovially. “If you want more, you don't need to make excuses.” You tell him, and he joins you in laughing. “I suppose.” He notes, scooting over to make space on the bed. 

You're quickly lying beside him, wrapping arms around him in a hug. He struggles a little as you pull him on top of you, and his chest pushed into your own. His sticky belly rubs against you, and you honestly couldn't care less. You cuddle him close, and he closes his eyes. Both of you are quite content to rest like that, at least until Nobunaga decides to return...


End file.
